I just can't wait to be captain!
by FanGurlz
Summary: A one-shot from my story 'can't always run from your past.' Basically an eight year old jack and my OC try to ditch barbossa by singing a lion king song parody. better than it sounds, i promise! R&R!


_AN: hey guys! So… this oneshot happened? Plus if you want to see more of Captain Jack and Captain Bethany check out my story_ _**'Can't always run from your past.'**_ _This was actually going to be the prologue of said story, but I found a better way of doing it. But I still had this on my mind so this is kind of like a deleted scene. Anyway enjoy and review!_

 _Disclaimer: sadly I only own captain jack in my dreams! *sigh* but I own my OC Bethany Rodgers!_

I just can't wait to be captain!

Eight year old jack sparrow had just found the greatest hangout spot for him and his best mate Bethany Rodgers. He ran into the brethren court room and found her playing on the floor with a toy ship.

"Hi, Bethany!" jack greeted her, a little out of breath.

"hey, Jack" she said.

"I just found this great place!" exclaimed jack "come on!"

"Jack, I'm going to pick up supplies with my dad for our ship" the little red headed girl told him.

"This is a place your dad would never let us go to" jack said.

"So, where is it?" asked Bethany "better not be any place lame!"

"No way, it's really cool!" said jack.

"So, where is this really cool place, jack?" came a voice from behind them.

The two looked up to see there fathers, Captain Teague and Captain Musket. Jack painted on a (fake) innocent smile.

"Oh, hi dad! It's …um…by the sea shore…" he lied.

"The sea shore!" Bethany planted her hands on her hips. "What's so great about the sea shore?"

"I'll tell you when we get there, Bethany!" jack said through clenched teeth.

"Oh!" Bethany said finally getting it "um dad can I go with jack?"

"Teague?" captain musket looked over to jack's father.

"pleeeeeease!" the children pleaded giving him innocent looks. Well, the best innocent looks pirate children can give.

"It's alright with me…" said the keeper of the code.

"YES!" They cheered running for the door.

"…only if barbossa goes with you" Teague finished.

"Aw! Not barbossa!" Jack whined.

 **XxX**

"Hurry up!" snapped barbossa "the sooner we get to the seashore, the sooner we can leave!"

Jack and Bethany kept there distance as they walked behind him.

"So where are we really going?" asked Bethany.

"An old cave with a ship wreck in it" jack whispered to her.

"Wow!" Bethany exclaimed.

"Shh! Barbossa!" jack warned.

"Oh right" Bethany whispered "so how are we gonna ditch the old crab?"

"Look at you too, love birds" barbossa teased them "wouldn't surprise me if you both got married!"

"Yuck!" jack gagged "I can't marry her, she's my friend!"

"Yeah, it would be too weird!" Bethany shook her head.

"Well it happens to the best of pirates" replied barbossa "they fall in love and they go soft."

"Well, when I'm captain, you won't see any love on my ship" said jack confidently.

"Pretty pathetic captain" sneered barbossa.

Jack smirked "not the way I see it!"

With that Bethany and Jack ran of in different directions in the street. With barbossa struggling to keep them together.

 _~my own little parody of_ _ **'just can't wait to be**_ _ **king**_ _' from the lion king~_

Jack: I'm gonna be a great captain  
so enemies beware!

Barbossa: Well, I've never seen a pirate captain  
without a pirate hat!

Jack: I'm gonna be the main event  
Like no captain was before  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my SWORD!

Barbossa: Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing.

Jack: Oh, I just can't wait to be captain!

Barbossa: You've rather a long way to go, young lad,  
if you think...

Jack: No one saying do this!

Barbossa: Now when I said that, I –

Bethany: No one saying be there!

Barbossa: What I meant was...

Jack: No one saying stop that!

Barbossa: Look, what you don't realize...  
Jack: No one saying see here!  
barbossa: Now see here!

Jack and Bethany:Free to run around all day  
barbossa: Well, that's definitely out...  
Jack: Free to do it all my way!

Barbossa: I think it's time that you and I  
Arranged a heart to heart

Jack:Captains don't need advice  
From old guys for a start!

Barbossa: If this is where the piracy is headed  
Count me out!  
Out of service, out of the Caribbean  
I wouldn't hang about  
This child is getting wildly out of wing!

Jack: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Jack: Everybody look left  
Bethany: Everybody look right  
Jack: Everywhere you look I'm  
Standing in the spotlight!

Barbossa: Not yet!

Bethany: Let every pirate go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the sea and on the waves  
It's gonna be Captain jack's finest fling

Oh, I just can't wait to be captain!  
Oh, I just can't wait to be captain!  
Oh, I just can't waaaaaait ... to be CAPTAIN!

"Jack? Bethany?" barbossa called looking around. "Oh! Teague and musket are gonna kill me!"

 _AN: so please review and check out '_ _ **can't always run from your past**_ _'! hope you guys liked it!_


End file.
